


A True Milkovich Halloween

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), milkovichgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichgirl/pseuds/milkovichgirl





	A True Milkovich Halloween

 

Mickey woke up to an empty bed and to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He sat up and reached for his smokes that was on the table beside him and lit one up. After a minute of rubbing his eyes and getting work up he stood up and picked up the first pair of boxers he found. He wasn’t sure if they were his or Ian’s. Ever since they moved in together their clothes kind of mixed together and fuck if he didn’t love that.

He padded into the kitchen where he saw Ian slaving away at the stove making pancakes. Ian saw him and smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee. “Morning sleepyhead, did you sleep ok?” Ian asked.

Mornings were not for Mickey. It took him awhile to get woke up and get out of his grumpiness so all he managed was a grunt as a reply and leaned up to give Ian a good morning kiss. He sat down at the table and before he knew it, Ian was placing a plate of pancakes in front of him. However, these were not any ordinary pancakes

“Ian, what am I looking at here?” Mickey asked.

“oh, those are pumpkins, Ian answered. It’s Halloween Mick so I thought I would give it a try.

“Svet is on her way over with Yev and after we eat these pancakes we are going to carve our pumpkins, then we are going to decorate some cupcakes” Ian explained.

“Christ Ian, it’s Saturday. My day off, I really don’t want to spend my whole day decorating pumpkins and shit.” Mickey groaned.

Ian just rolled his eyes at him and laughed. He knew the minute Yev walked in the door all excited he would change his mind. Mickey loved that kid and would do anything for him. Ian loved Yev too just like he was his very own.

“Oh I almost forgot, tonight we are also taking Yev trick or treating and we are all dressing up as the ninja turtles.” Ian said excitedly.

“Hell no, that is where I draw the line. I am not dressing up as a fucking ninja turtle. I am not 12, I am a grown ass man. I’m not walking around the neighborhood dressed like that. Mickey ranted.

Before Ian could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Ian went to answer it and a few seconds later Yev came bounding in and ran over to where Mickey was sitting.

“Dad…I can’t wait to go trick or treating with you guys tonight. We are going to have so much fun and Ian said we are all going to dress up as the ninja turtles. I am going to be Donatello and Ian is going to be Raphael and you are going to be Michelangelo, wait who is going to be Leonardo?” Yev asked.

“Aunt Mandy is coming with us and she agreed to dress up as Leonardo. Ian answered.

“Yahoo. Yev shouted. This is going to be so much fun, isn’t it dad. I can’t wait.

“Yeah buddy it sure is, Mickey answered back. Why don’t you go and put on some cartoons and I will be in shortly to watch them with you?

As Yev ran off to the living room, Mickey went over to where Ian was cleaning up the mess he had made and grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the counter.

“So what if I comply with all of this, what do I get out of the deal? Hmm. Because you used my kid against me knowing I wouldn’t say no to him about dressing up” Mickey said as he grinded against Ian.

“Anything you want Mick, Ian whispered and then placed a kiss on Mickeys lips. The kiss started slow but then moved to be something more. They heard Yev yell out and pulled apart remembering that he was there with them and they had to behave.

“Later”, Mickey smirked up at Ian.

Mickey took Yevs pancakes and went into the living room so they could watch some cartoons together. After about an hour or so, Ian announced it was time to carve their pumpkins. Ian went about setting newspaper on the kitchen table so there wouldn’t be a huge mess all over. He set their pumpkins on the table along with knives to carve with.

Ian helped Yev carve his pumpkin as Mickey set about carving his. He laughed to himself, because he knew Ian was going to have a fit when he saw what he was carving but hey at least he was participating.

After Yev and Ian were done they showed Mickey what they had carved. Ian’s was a bat and Yev’s a cat. Apparently, Ian had gotten some of those fancy pumpkin carving kits and Mickey was very impressed.

“Let’s see yours Dad” Yev told Mickey.

Mickey almost didn’t show it considering he was about to show it to his 6-year-old, but the damage was already done so he bit back a laugh and turned it around to show them.

“Mickey!!! “What the fuck? Are you serious right now? Ian yelled. “I can’t even believe you did that. Oh, wait no yes I can”.

Yev who was just learning to read knew one of the words but wasn’t sure what the first word said. “What does F-u-c-k spell? Yev asked.

“Nothing, it spells nothing, Ian answered him while giving Mickey a dirty look. “Go wash your hands, Ian told Yev.

When Yev walked away, Ian slapped Mickey on the shoulder…” I can’t believe you carved Fuck Off in your pumpkin. We were going to put them out on the porch when we go out tonight but yours is staying in the house. I’m not putting that out on the porch”.

Mickey just smiled up at him let him rant on because he knew that later, his pumpkin would be sitting right beside their pumpkins on their little porch. Ian would give in just as he always did.

The rest of the day consisted of Ian and Yev baking and decorating cupcakes while Mickey watched tv. Ian made them all lunch and sent Yev to take a nap afterwards to get rested for their big night. When Yev went to his room to go to sleep, Ian walked in the living room where Mickey was sprawled out on the couch. Ian handed Mickey a beer and moved his legs up, so he could sit on the couch with him.

“whatcha watching, Ian asked.

“Halloween, Mickey replied. “Its not a bad movie. I figured might as well since all we have done today is Halloween related.

Ian just smiled down at Mickey taking him all in. This was their first real Halloween together. Sure, they had been together for years on and off, but this was their first Halloween as a real couple with Yev. Ian wanted to make sure Yev had the best time. He knew that growing up Mickey’s family didn’t’ celebrate holidays. To them it was just another day. That made Ian sad. When he was growing up, Fiona always tried to make the holidays as special as possible even if they didn’t have that much money.

Ian leaned over to Mickey and gave him a long, sweet kiss and said “Thank you.

“For what, Mickey asked once Ian pulled away.

“For being you and being such a good sport about all of this. I know holidays are weird for you and you never celebrated them but that is different now. We are celebrating every holiday, whether you like it or not”

Mickey just smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. They made out for a bit but knew they had to stop what they were doing because Yev was in the other room and could come out any minute.

“So, Mandy should be here soon and Kev and Vee with the twins and Debbie is bringing Franny also and we are all going to go together.” Ian said as he got up from the couch to go get stuff ready for everyone.

An hour later Mandy showed up and the rest showed up soon after that. Everyone was dressed up. Even Kev and Vee. Kev was a cowboy and Vee was a French maid, go figure. Their two little girls were dressed as cats. Debbie and Franny were dressed as witches.

Ian and Mickey excused themselves, so they could go get into their costumes. Mandy was already dressed in her costume and Yev was as well.

When Ian and Mickey walked out in their costumes, of course there was laughter and comments made. For which Mickey flipped them all off. But Ian couldn’t help but notice how cute Mickey looked in his costume. Before they headed out, Ian picked up his and Yev’s pumpkins and sat them on their porch and put a candle inside of them and lit it. Mickey picked up his pumpkin smirked at Ian and placed his beside theirs. Ian just rolled his eyes, but he let Mickey have it since he had been so cooperative all day.

They trick or treated for hours until all the kids were all tired out and falling asleep. They all parted ways and Mickey carried Yev back to their house, so they could put him to bed. They took his costume off and put on his pjs and he never even stirred.

Ian and Mickey made their way to their bedroom where they stripped down to just their boxers and got into bed. They were so tired and all they wanted to do was sleep.

Ian reached over and grabbed Mickey and pulled him to him as he settled in behind him. “Thank you. Ian whispered to Mickey. He knew that everything Mickey had done today he did for him and Yev and he couldn’t love him more for it.

“Never had a choice, Mickey replied as he leaned back to Ian to place a kiss on his lips. “I got to admit, I had fun though, I didn’t think I would. But watching you and Yev together, I don’t know, I loved that shit.”

Ian smiled down at Mickey, “well I love doing things with him, its like we are a little family.”

Mickey smiled at that thought, they were a family. The only thing they had yet to do to complete it was marriage. Mickey always hated the idea of marriage. His marriage to Svet was a joke but he got Yev out of the deal and he always told Ian that it was nothing but a piece of paper but now that Ian and him had their life established and had legit legal jobs why was he so against it? Marrying Ian would be different and better, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him so why not.

“Happy Halloween…he heard Ian say from behind him as he kissed him on the neck.

“Marry Me…. Mickey whispered.

The last thing he remembered was the gasp from Ian behind him.

Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Mickeys pumpkin

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/31752309598/in/dateposted-public/)

Ian and Yev’s pumpkins.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/31752313338/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
